Modern electronic environments can include distributed environments, such as computing environments having a large number of systems, like server computing devices, or servers. Information regarding each server computing device may be continuously logged over successive log messages, and can be streamed to processing devices, which may themselves be servers, and which collect and analyze the data. A given processing device may be responsible for collecting data from hundreds, thousands, or even more of servers or other devices that are generating data.